Half Angel
by AnnaBP
Summary: Após uma garota que ninguém nunca a viu, aparecer no Instituto com uma má notícia, tudo irá mudar, pois a notícia diz que Sebastian, na verdade, Johnatan, está vivo! A garota nova também não é nada normal. Não tenho mais inspiração pra continuar a fic
1. Parte 1 : A mestiça

**Parte 1 - A mestiça.**

Após ela ouvir gritos e correr em direção á eles, ela então viu duas figuras se afastarem correndo dali, mas ao analisar melhor ao redor, vê uma figura caída próximo ao canal. A figura estava ferida, ela podia ainda ouvir seu coração lutar para sobreviver, a respiração era ofegante. Ela tinha o dom, e deveria usá-lo, ninguém iria morrer com ela por perto, ninguém.

E a garota tocou no ferimento, uma luz brilhante saiu de seus dedos, e então a luz encontrou o ferimento profundo em suas costas. O garoto grunhiu em dor. Os olhos claros dele, logo desapareceram na escuridão sem fim...

- Mas que droga é essa? - ele perguntou ofegando, ela também estava cansada, seu dom a deixava sem energia.

- Você deveria é agradecer! Agora fique parado... - a garota pegou um punhal e fez um corte em seu pulso. Ela deixou o sangue pingar na boca do garoto.

- Beba logo! - ela disse.

- Eu não sou um vampiro!

- Eu sei que não é! Agora beba!

- Eu não vou fazer isso...

- É melhor você fazer, a menos que queira morrer... - ela disse, e colocou o pulso próximo á boca do garoto. O sangue queimava sua garganta conforme ele engolia.

- Por que está fazendo isso? - ele perguntou, já se sentia melhor, a dor estava indo embora.

- Devo usar meu dom para ajudar ao próximo... - ela disse, então tudo se esclareceu na mente dele.

- Você vai se arrepender por ter feito isso mestiça... - a garota ficou surpresa com que o garoto disse.

- Como você sabe quem eu sou?

- Meu instinto não mente... Seus atos também não. E eu devo te matar... - ele sussurrou, estava cansado. Ela pôde agora olhar em seus olhos. Então as palavras se ligaram, e tudo se esclareceu...

- Você não irá conseguir me matar... - a garota então lhe deu um golpe na cabeça, fazendo o garoto desmaiar no chão.

********

- Aonde estamos? - ele perguntou, após ter acordado. Logo ele se lembrou de tudo que havia acontecido, sim, ela era uma mestiça, a lenda da mestiça que seu pai contou era verdade então. Ele precisava se livrar dela e saber de tudo o que estava acontecendo.

- Você é esperta garota!

- Poupe seus glamours, eles não me afetam! - ela rosnou.

- Droga, tudo bem, mas, onde estamos? - ele perguntou.

- Estamos em Idris, eu preciso ficar a par de tudo, e você, quer que eu traga um livro para você passar o tempo?

- O que? Não! Eu... - e ele foi atrás dela, mas uma parede invisível o impediu, ele olhou para o chão e viu um desenho, familiar demais para ele. Era um pentagrama e algumas runas que o faziam ficar preso ali. Ela riu da cara dele.

- Quer o livro ou não?

********

**"Será que você realmente vai recusar um favor da Rainha do Tribunal Seelie?" Exigiu a Rainha. "Nem todos os mortais recebem uma tal oferta."**

**"Eu não preciso de um favor de vocês", disse Clary. "Tenho tudo que quero." Ela virou-se de volta e saiu. (City of Glass)**

Era com isso que Clary sempre sonhava toda vez que dormia cansada. Isso realmente lhe incomodava.

- Clary, que bom que já acordou, suas aulas começam hoje...

- Oh não mãe! Eu não quero ir... - Clary estava cansada e não queria escrever, muito menos prestar atenção em um professor que não parava de falar sobre matemática.

- Clary! Como não ir? Robert e Isabelle estão te esperando, e eles não são muito pacientes! - Jocelyn, sua mãe disse.

- Robert? Isabelle? O que? Ah! São as aulas de Shadowhunter!

- O que você esperava? Aulas de matemática? Se bem que você deve ter essas aulas também, você pode ir com Simon e...

- Oh, não mãe! Ok! Eu estou indo! - e Clary saiu logo da cama e foi ao banheiro.

No andar de baixo Robert e Izzy estavam sentados no sofá da casa de Luke. Clary e sua mãe foram morar com Luke em Nova York, o mesmo fizeram o Lightwoods, eles voltaram para o Instituto, Jace veio com eles. E agora, Robert iria treinar Clary, ela estava excitada com a idéia de aprender a lutar melhor e outras coisas mais.

- Clary! - Izzy disse assim que a viu, - Você dorme demais! Uma Shadowhunter deve acordar com o sol. Agora apresse-se, temos que ir logo!

- Calma, eu já estou aqui... - Clary disse.

- Tudo bem, vamos! - Robert se levantou. Eles foram de carro até o Instituto. Ele continuava o mesmo, parecendo a velha e grande igreja com torres góticas.

- É bom você não se acostumar, não iremos te buscar todos os dias, então, ou você fica em um quarto ou vai vir de metrô para cá. - Robert disse á Clary enquanto esperavam o elevador.

- Eu não poderia simplesmente fazer um portal? - Clary disse.

- Oh! É uma ótima idéia, assim, também podemos ir para onde quiser, até ir para o shopping e...

- Isabelle, um portal não serve para ir á shoppings! - Robert, seu pai a cortou. - Clary, um portal é sempre perigoso, então essa opção é descartada. Resolva depois como vai ser seu transporte. - ele disse e entrou no elevador, as duas o seguiram em silêncio. Quando o elevador parou e eles desceram Church estava lá com seus grandes olhos amarelos. Ele os seguiu até a biblioteca, Robert indicou uma cadeira e uma mesa á Clary, ela se sentou. Izzy acenou para ela e se foi. Robert sumiu no meio das estantes com livros e logo voltou com 3 deles e se sentou á frente dela e a aula começou. Clary estava realmente gostando de tudo aquilo. Era muito mais interessante que aulas de matemática.

********

Quando ela chegou na cabana tudo estava silencioso, silêncio até demais... Ela olhou para o canto em que havia deixado o garoto.

- DROGA!!! Como ele conseguiu? - ela gritou, ele havia fugido. O chão estava todo quebrado, e o pentagrama foi quebrado junto. Que ótimo! Ela deveria deixar a família de Valentine avisada. Ela pegou mais algumas armas e foi para Alicante, ela precisava saber onde eles estavam. Ela desceu até a cidade e buscou novamente por informações sobre o paradeiro da família.

- Elas estão próximo ao instituto. - uma mulher gorda disse.

- Qual instituto?

- Aquele de Nova York.

*********

- Clary! Sua mãe está aqui! - alguém batia á porta. Era Izzy. - Desculpe atrapalhar pai, mas ela trouxe roupas para ela, Jocelyn acha melhor Clary ficar aqui mesmo.

- Tudo bem, vai lá Clary, eu vou procurar mais uns livros... - Robert disse e então sumiu atrás das estantes de livros. Izzy acenou para Clary segui-la.

Sua mãe e Luke aguardavam na sala de armas.

- Clary, acho que será melhor você ficar aqui, é melhor para todos... - sua mãe disse assim que elas entraram na sala.

- Oh, tudo bem, eu fico.

- Mas nos finais de semana você vem para casa, ok?

- Ok - Clary disse. Ela não tinha porque discordar, Jace morava ali, eles ficariam mais próximos ainda. O rangir do elevador soou pelo corredor todo avisando que alguém tinha chegado ali.

- Vocês trouxeram mais alguém? - Izzy perguntou á Jocelyn e Luke.

- Não. - os dois responderam juntos. Izzy ergueu uma sobrancelha,

- Eu vou ver quem é - e saiu.

- Nós já estamos de saída... vamos Lucian... - Jocelyn disse e deu um beijo no topo da cabeça de Clary. Ela abriu a porta e viu próximo ao elevador uma garota falando com Isabelle, a garota tinha com cabelos compridos, ondulados e dourados, olhos muito bem marcados pelo delineador, com roupas pretas, mas não eram as de caçador, eram roupas que normalmente roqueiros usam. As duas não haviam reparado na presença dela ali, mas logo que Luke e sua mãe saíram e bateram a porta elas olharam para eles. Os olhos dela analisou eles.

- Jocelyn, ela quer falar com você - Isabelle disse. Os três se aproximaram das duas garotas. Clary pôde agora notar que a garota era uma Nephilim, pois suas mãos também tinham marcas de runas.

- Quem é você? - Jocelyn perguntou.

- Lisa, Lisa Bellefleur - ela disse, sua voz era suave. Clary conhecia seu sobrenome, mas não se lembrava de onde...

- Oh, você é o que de Madeleine? - sua mãe perguntou. Sim, agora Clary lembrou de onde reconhecia esse nome.

- Eu? Eu sou filha dela, a única filha de Madeleine... - ela disse, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Madeleine nunca me contou sobre ter tido uma filha! - Jocelyn disse.

- Claro, vocês conversaram bastante depois que você fugiu, não é? - ela disse, foi cortante, mas era verdade. Jocelyn tomou fôlego.

- Bem, eu sinto muito pela sua mãe e...

- Tudo bem, mas depois que eu contar algo para vocês, vocês vão querem me colocar junto com ela. - Lisa, disse lentamente, não soava com sarcasmo.

- O que houve de tão ruim? - Clary sentiu necessidade de perguntar.

- Antes de tudo, preciso contar que, que eu sou uma mestiça, não como seu filho Jocelyn, sou metade anjo. - ela disse, esperando pelo espanto de todos, - Não é só Clary, Johnatan e Jace que são experiências de Valentine, eu também sou - ela terminou. Isso desabou como uma avalanche para Clary e para todos os outros. As pernas de Jocelyn amoleceram, ela se apoiou em Luke.

- Mas como podemos acreditar em você? - Clary perguntou, isso podia ser muito bem uma brincadeira de mal, muito mal gosto.

- Porque eu brincaria com uma coisa desse tamanho? E vocês não ouviram o pior... - ela tomou fôlego, - eu tenho dons, e... Sem saber, eu juro! Eu não sabia quem ele era, mas eu tinha que ajudá-lo!

- O que você não sabia? - Luke perguntou. Ela olhou para Jocelyn.

- Johnatan, seu filho Jocelyn, ele não está morto! - pronto. O mundo deles caiu.

*********

- Johnatan não está morto? - Jocelyn perguntou, não podia ser verdade.

- Eu não sabia quem ele era, eu juro! Mas eu não podia deixá-lo lá... Meu lado anjo falou mais forte... - ela se lamentou.

- Mas o que você fez com ele? - Clary perguntou, ela ainda não estava entendendo.

- Eu o ainda encontrei com vida, e então... eu, eu o curei... Depois eu o aprisionei numa cabana, com runas e um pentagrama, mas ele fugiu... - ela contou. Ela se lamentava, ela parecia vulnerável. Todos ainda olhavam muito assustados para ela. Uma porta se fechou, o eco soou pelo corredor, só Clary e Izzy olharam, era Jace. Ele se aproximou deles.

- O que houve aqui? - ele perguntou assim que viu o rosto apavorado de todos...

- Johnatan! Ele está vivo! - Izzy disse.

- Não... Eu o matei, você viu Izzy... - ele disse tranqüilo.

- Não, ela o curou e... - Clary disse olhando para Lisa.

- Como? Impossível... - ele disse.

- Vocês encontraram o corpo dele? - Lisa perguntou, seu semblante enrubesceu. O rosto de Jace ardeu em fúria. Ele correu em direção á ela, a prendendo contra a parede do corredor.

- Como você fez isso? Pare de brincar! Você acha que isso tem graça? - Jace gritava. O barulho de outras portas soou, e logo Alec, Robert e Maryse estavam ali.

- Cale-se, e me solte! - ele não o fez e com apenas uma mão ela empurrou Jace para longe dela, fazendo-o cair de bunda no chão, próximo aos pés de Clary.

- É minha hora de ir... Eu sinto muito, mas bem, o aviso foi dado - Lisa entrou no elevador e se foi.

- Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? - Robert exigiu.

- É uma longa história Robert... - Jocelyn disse, - vamos nos sentar.

Continua...

n/a: Então, esta é a primeira parte da fic, espero que estejam gostando. Comentem, mas por favo, nenhum comentário inútil como _"Poxta maix plix!!!"_


	2. Parte 2 : A filha de Ithuriel

**Parte 2 - A Filha de Ithuriel**

* * *

_N/a: Antes de tudo! Quero pedir mil DESCULPAS por ter abandonado a fic por um tempo! Tive uns 'probleminhas' na escola, mas está tudo resolvido e também estou empenhada em passar de ano... Mas vou tentar terminar de escrever ela logo, logo! Agora, pode ler á vontade! _

* * *

Todos agora estavam sentados e um pouco mais calmos.  
- Mas Valentine não tinha certeza se Madeleine havia morrido, ele disse isso há mim em Reenwick. Mas eu não tenho nem idéia de onde ele tirava o sangue do anjo e agora, principalmente os genes do anjo - Jocelyn disse. Clary e Jace se olharam, era hora de contar.  
- Mãe... Nós sabemos de onde ele tirava... - Clary disse, e todos olharam para ela.  
- Ele invocou Ithuriel, ele o mantinha preso, nós o encontramos preso no porão da mansão Wayland - Jace falou de uma vez.  
- Ele não chegou á esse ponto... - Jocelyn desacreditou.  
- Foi sim mãe, foi horrível! Ele estava tão fraco... Então eu soltei e ele... - Clary sentiu um nó na garganta ao se lembrar.  
- Ele se matou. - Jace concluiu.  
- Então, então era tudo verdade, a garota não mentiu? - Isabelle perguntou.  
- Creio que sim - Jocelyn disse.  
- Então... Então, Sebastian está vivo? - Isabelle perguntou novamente.  
- Sim, então ele está. Mas Isabelle, lembre-se que o nome dele é Johnatan...  
Luke, Jocelyn, Maryse e Robert resolveram ir rapidamente para Idris. Precisavam saber se realmente Johnatan estava vivo e deixar todos avisados.  
- Alec, você com mais velho, irá cuidar da sua irmã enquanto estaremos em Idris. - Robert, seu pai disse á ele.  
- Mas pai, eu também quero ir ajudar em algo!  
- Indo junto só irá piorar, Alec! - sua mãe lhe disse, - Fique aqui!

*******

A noite chegou mais rápido que Clary pensou. Ela ficou o resto da tarde na biblioteca lendo livros que falavam sobre a lenda do mestiço. Ela descobriu que os mestiços eram metade anjos e metade humanos, e eles possuíam dons. Mas mestiços não eram experiências, mestiços eram o resultado do amor de um anjo por um mortal. O tal anjo trocava seu par de asas por um corpo humano, e o filho que eles tinham era o mestiço. Mas isso ocorria há muitos anos, não havia registros de mestiços nessa época, pois os metiços pararam de nascer assim que os caçadores de sombras nasceram para proteger o mundo. Os mestiços tinham mais sangue de anjo do que os caçadores de sombras.  
Mas o caso de Lisa era diferente, ela não nasceu por amor, ela era uma experiência de Valentine, como ela, seu irmão e Jace eram também.  
- Ainda estudando? - alguém perguntou. Era uma voz inconfundível.  
- Não, eu só estou aprendendo mais sobre mestiços...  
- Ainda falando sobre a garota. Que droga...  
- Jace! O que tem de errado?  
- Tudo Clary, tudo! Você viu o jeito que ela falou conosco, como se fosse superior, e você viu o jeito que ela me derrubou?  
- Agora vai ficar magoado porque uma garota te bateu?  
- Não Clary, você não entende...  
- Não, eu realmente não entendo....  
- Mas, você ouviu bem o que ela fez, ela curou Sebastian, ele está vivo e poderá vir atrás de nós, ou dar continuidade aos planos de Valentine. Clary... Achei que tudo estava certo, mas nada está!

********

Agora eles a odiavam, ok, ela esperava por isso mesmo, mas agora ela devia arrumar o que ela tinha feito. Ela deveria matar o garoto meio-demônio? Não! Ele ainda era humano, ela tinha visto em seus olhos antes dela o curar. É claro que havia algum jeito, mas como? Ela deveria ajudar... E talvez assim ela poderia esquecer Sam.  
Um ruído atrapalhou seus pensamentos. Havia alguém ali, a observando. Ela se virou rapidamente e soube onde o ele estava só de ouvir seus batimentos cardíacos.  
- Eu sei que está aí! Agora saia! - ela disse. E das sombras ele saiu. Ela reconheceu o rosto, ela o tinha visto hoje mesmo.  
- Quem é você? - ela perguntou.  
- Sou Alec, Alec Lightwood.  
- Como me achou?  
- Não foi difícil. Você perde bastante cabelo sabe... Eu encontrei alguns fios no chão do elevador. Foi fácil usar a runas de rastreamento.  
- Esperto você, mas se eu disesse que eu deixei eles lá... Eu sabia que alguém viria atrás de mim, em busca de explicações. Mas eu esperava pelo garoto loiro, ele parecia corajoso e... Espere, você é Lightwood, você nem é da família de Valentine, para que você veio então?  
- Ele não é um garoto, ele é um monstro, ele matou meu irmão! Meu irmão de apenas 9 anos! Eu quero vingança!  
- Eu sinto muito pelo seu irmão, mas receio que não quero ele morto. E vingança é algo ruim, pare com isso...  
- O que? Não vamos matá-lo? Ele pode matar á todos nós! Só pode estar louca!  
- Não, não estou. O assunto acabou! Agora, eu vou para Idris, vou procurar anotações de Valentine, creio que exista algo que possa o curar... - ela disse, mas sem muita esperança.  
- Você quer curá-lo? É isso? Agora está mais louca ainda!  
- Para tudo há um jeito... Eu preciso ir...  
- Ei, eu vou com você!  
- Não...  
- Sim, eu vou!  
- Eu não sei se...  
- Eu preciso ir...  
- Uh, ok...  
- Mas antes preciso contar ao Magnus...

********

Lisa e Alec foram até o Instituto, ele iria pegar armas e deixar um bilhete á Isabelle  
- Ok, agora, vamos até Magnus - Alec disse enquanto fechava o portão do Instituto.  
- Quem é ele?  
- O alto bruxo do Brooklin, ele pode nos ajudar com um portal - ele disse.  
- Tudo bem...  
Eles logo chegaram ao apartamento de Magnus, Alec bateu na porta. Demorou um pouco até Magnus, de pijama verde, aparecer na porta.  
- Mas quem ousa atrapa... Oh! Alec! - e seu rosto de sono logo se iluminou, ele olhou para o lado, - Mas, quem é ela?  
- Lisa Bellefleur, prazer... - ela disse.  
- Alec! Você veio aqui á essa hora me apresentar sua amante? - Magnus disse pasmo.  
- Não Magnus, eu preciso de sua ajuda! - Alec disse.  
- Alexander Lightwood! Eu não estou brincando!  
- Nem nós! Deixe-nos entrar e nós explicaremos... - Alec disse. Magnus os encarou.  
- Ok, entrem...  
- Seu cabelo é legal! - Lisa disse á Magnus enquanto ela entrava. Magnus não deixou de soltar um sorriso ao ouvir o elogio.

*******

- Você é uma mestiça? - Magnus perguntou surpreso depois de Alec contar tudo o que estava acontecendo.  
- É, sou... - Lisa respondeu sem jeito. Todos ficavam surpresos ao saber quem ela era, afinal, ela era única. Ás vezes ela gostava disso, mas em outras vezes, ela odiava, pois as pessoas olhavam estranho para ela, fazendo-a parecer um monstro em meio á todos  
- Que legal, eu conheci um mestiço em Tóquio, o dom dele era de falar com animais... Ele vivia cercado deles, ele odiava isso... - e Magnus ria ao se lembrar do velho amigo.  
- É verdade? E ele mora em Tóquio mesmo? Porque não disse antes? - Lisa perguntou, finalmente poderia conhecer alguém como ela.  
- Morava. Ele morreu á séculos! Garota, você é uma raridade, é única! - ele disse á ela, o que fez sua esperança de encontar alguém igual á ela, morrer.  
- Oh, ótimo! Agora podem arranjar um circo para me apresentarem a todo mundo! - ela resmungou.  
- Você devia estar feliz garota, você tem poderes, muitos desejariam ter poderes assim. - Alec disse, - Se eu tivesse o poder da cura, eu poderia salvar meu irmão...  
- Me desculpe, mas... É tão difícil lidar com isso... - ela disse.  
- Então, eu vou pegar minhas coisa para que possamos ir para Idris - Magnus cortou o silêncio e se levantou.  
- Nós? - Lisa perguntou.  
- Sim, nós! Você acha que vou deixar você irem sozinhos? Só vocês? - ele disse á ela. Lisa logo entendeu a questão do "sozinhos". Ela riu consigo. Ela estava começando a gostar de conhcer o bruxo colorido.  
O portal que Magnus fez deu direto no vale, próximo ao lago, onde ficava a cabana onde Valentine treinava Johnatan. A cabana estava em bom estado, mas lá, aparentemente, só tinha armas.  
- Ótimo, aqui não tem nada... - Alec resmungou após ver armas empoieradas, largadas pelo chão.  
- Alec, se você fosse Valentine, fosse um louco psicótico, ainda assim, esconderia suas anotações, principalmente do filho que morava aqui... Nós só precisamos encontrar algum alçapão ou coisa assim! - Lisa explicou.  
- Tudo bem senhorita sabe tudo... E você acha que ele iria deixar fácil assim como você diz? - Magnus perguntou.  
- Não, mas vocês fazem parecer difícil... Sejam um pouco mais positivos... Bem, talvez lá fora tenha algo... Vou verificar - e ela saiu para fora. Eles continuaram a procurar, e nada, logo Lisa voltou e também não havia achado nada.  
- Droga! - ela esmurrou a porta, - nenhuma pista.  
- Olha quem está sendo pessimista agora - Magnus disse. Alec riu.  
- Talvez devessemos ver se há alguma coisa na mansão Wayland, já que o anjo estava preso lá - ele disse.  
- O que você disse? - Lisa perguntou á ele.  
- Que temos que ir para a mansão Wayland.  
- Não, depois, você disse que o anjo estava lá? - ela perguntou perplexa.  
- Yeah, Clary e Jace o encontraram lá. Depois ela o soltou e ele se matou - ele contou.  
- E porque não contou antes? - ela perguntou. - Onde é que fica essa mansão?

********

Logo estavam em frente á mansão.  
- Está totalmente destruída! - Lisa gemeu.  
- Eles não comentaram o estado dela... - Alec lamentou.  
- Droga! - Lisa reclamou e começou a procurar por algum destroço interessante. Começaram a vasculhar tudo... Chutavam cadeiras, armários... Até que Lisa viu uma escada, ela ia para o subsolo, mas não havia como ir lá pra baixo. Mas logo, Magnus fez jus ao seu nome e logo a passagem estava desobistruída.  
- Oh! Isso foi legal... - Lisa disse.  
- Acho melhor só entrar um aí dentro - Magnus disse.  
- Eu vou! - Lisa logo disse. Magnus acenou e lhe entregou uma luz de bruxa e ela sumiu ali.

* * *

Continua...

Aguarde!


End file.
